


15D15P: TMI - Pick Me Up.

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Pick Me Up.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _002\. Pick Me Up._  
>   
> 

Maia wrapped her arms around her waist, shivering against the sharp January wind. The street was dark – well, as dark as it ever got in lower Manhattan – and the only place that looked open had a flickering sign reading The Hunter’s Moon.

Maia leaned against the cold brick of the building, wondering if she looked old enough to go inside. Just for a minute. Just to warm up.

“You okay, kid?” 

Maia jumped. The door had opened and a man leaned out – not handsome, particularly, but not ugly – and regarded her with concern. Maia could see the lycanthrope in him.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
